


Be Enough

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little stocking stuffer for Ariestess Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> A little stocking stuffer for Ariestess Fandom Stocking 2013.

She'd been frantic when they'd all left for Somalia, knowing how dangerous the mission would be. For days she waited, pacing autopsy and questioning Ducky and Jimmy, despite knowing that they knew nothing more than her.

Abby was so used to loving her NCIS family that it wasn't until they were separated that Abby realised how much more she loved Ziva, and how much she missed her. So when they did eventually return, the first thing she did was throw herself on Ziva, wrap her arms around her and told her tight, whispering in her ear how much she was loved and had been missed and as Ziva's arms tentatively wound around her and hugged her back, she hoped that it would be enough.


End file.
